Buzz Cut
by RedWing0109
Summary: There's a new villain in Gotham-one that attacks people's hair! With the rest of the batfamily unable to do anything, Dick is forced to step in. Inspired by my little sister's goofing off. K because I'm paranoid, but can be read by all ages.


**A/N:** So my sister C was messing with our dog clippers a few hours ago, and she turned them on and walked menacingly towards me saying, "I'm gonna give you a buzz cut you'll never forget!" I instantly got this idea, and I just had to post it. Hope you like!

* * *

Buzz Cut

Richard Grayson stood completely still against the Gotham skyline. Bruce was off planet with the Justice League, and with Damian down with the flu and Tim away with the Titans, it was up to him to keep Gotham safe. Police reports told of wealthy Gothamites waking up in their beds with their hair shaved in buzz cuts. Nothing had been reported stolen, and no one had turned up dead. In fact, the only crime committed was a very clever case of breaking and entering and the horrendous haircuts that people woke up with the next morning.

Other than an open bedroom window, no clues had been left. The only similarity between the victims was that they were all single and sleeping alone. No witnesses. No fingerprints. No left behind hair from the victims. No unknown or known drugs or toxins in their systems when they woke up. All in all, a seemingly impossible case.

Dick had already called Jason, but the former Robin didn't know anything, and furthermore, was unwilling to investigate. Tim was heavily involved in a case with the Titans—something about Diesel stealing something powerful from Cassie—and wouldn't be available to help. Damian wanted to help—after working with Bruce for a while, he had begun to view Gotham as his responsibility—but Alfred wouldn't let him out of the manor. Bruce was on the other side of the universe, and thus unreachable. Dick was on his own.

The villain—Dick and the media had taken to calling him Buzz Cut—had yet to appear that night. The apartment building that Dick stood atop was the only one that housed Gotham's wealthy that hadn't been hit yet. This was the next logical point of attack.

A window below him squeaked slightly, and there was the scrape of a boot against the sill. Dick attached a grapple line to the edge of the building and used it to swing down onto the ledge. He crept forward and peered through the window. He had been correct. Buzz Cut was inside.

Dick looked around the edge of the window. Buzz Cut was looking at the woman. In his right hand was a set of clippers, the kind barbers use, and his other hand was stroking the woman's dark red hair as if trying to decide how to cut it. He flicked the clippers on, and they buzzed menacingly. "I'll give you a buzz cut you'll never forget," he said softly.

Dick stepped into the room, his escrimas raised. "Step away from her."

The woman's eyes flew open, and Dick recognized her as the visiting actress Maybelline Star. Star screamed at the sight of the man hovering over her.

Buzz Cut turned away from her. "Nightwing! I was beginning to wonder when you would show up!"

"Leave her alone!"

Buzz Cut closed the space between himself and Nightwing. "You have wonderful hair. I'd love to add it to my collection."

"How about no." Dick made a grab for the clippers, but Buzz Cut stepped back and slashed at Dick's wrist. The Kevlar of his uniform kept the blade from cutting him.

Dick lashed out with a kick to Buzz Cut's stomach, driving the villain back towards the bed, where he fell on Star's legs. The actress screamed again and kicked out, pushing Buzz Cut to the floor. Dick was on him in an instant, desperately trying to pin Buzz Cut's flailing arms. During the struggle the evil haircutter got a lucky shot with his clippers at the back of Dick's head, shaving off both hair and skin.

Dick pulled away, one hand flying to the back of his head. "My hair!"

Buzz Cut laughed and brought his clippers back towards Dick's head. "You'll lose more than your hair!" He slashed at Dick's face, clipping the edge of his mask, nearly pulling off.

Dick pushed Buzz Cut away and put a hand to his mask to secure it before decking the villain squarely in the jaw. He fell to the floor unconscious. Dick cuffed him.

Dick ran over to Star. "Are you alright?"

"F—fine," the actress said shakily. She ran a hand through her hair as if to reassure herself that it was still there.

The police burst into the room, led by Commissioner Gordon. "You caught him. Thanks, Nightwing." Gordon glanced down at the now conscious Buzz Cut who was being hauled to his feet by two officers. "How'd you know he'd be here?"

"Easy. This was the only building he hadn't hit yet." Dick rubbed the back of his head, which still hurt. "I better get going. Robin will be wondering where I am."

"How's the kid doing?"

"Better. He should be back in action in a few says."

Gordon nodded and turned to give his men an order. Before he could turn back around, Dick was out of the building and flying through Gotham back towards the Batcave. Next order of business: figure out what to do about his hair.

* * *

**A/N:** So yeah. A goofy little fic I had to write. Review and let me know what you think! The TT reference was to issue 14 of Teen Titans. A good comic. Go check it out.

~Red~


End file.
